Implantable medical devices (IMDs) are devices designed to be implanted into a patient. Some examples of these devices include cardiac function management (CFM) devices such as implantable pacemakers, implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs), cardiac resynchronization devices, and devices that include a combination of such capabilities. The devices are typically used to treat patients using electrical or other therapy and to aid a physician or caregiver in patient diagnosis through internal monitoring of a patient's condition. The devices may include one or more electrodes in communication with sense amplifiers to monitor electrical heart activity within a patient, and often include one or more sensors to monitor one or more other internal patient parameters. Other examples of implantable medical devices include implantable diagnostic devices, implantable drug delivery systems, or implantable devices with neural stimulation capability.
Additionally, some IMDs detect events by monitoring electrical heart activity signals. In addition to electrical events, CFM devices may measure hemodynamic parameters related to chamber filling and contractions. Ischemia occurs when blood flow to cardiac muscles decreases below the metabolic requirements of the heart. Detecting ischemia early is critical to the health of the patient and allows early initiation of treatment. Cardiac muscle cells that are ischemic are electrically irritable and may be more susceptible to abnormal heart rhythms (e.g., fibrillation). Further, ischemia impairs the pumping function of the heart. If left untreated the underlying cause of ischemia which is commonly artherosclerotic disease may lead to myocardial infarction (i.e., heart attack).